


机器人之间也会有感情吗

by gugu_1sbt



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugu_1sbt/pseuds/gugu_1sbt
Summary: 奇奇怪怪的文 随意看看就好bgm：机器人也对人类产生了情感 Cya（feat.leedo）
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion





	机器人之间也会有感情吗

金leedo是仿生机器人研究所的一名科学家。  
有一天leedo发现自己好像要死了。  
怎么办？xion以后找不到人咬了，也没有人给他当人形抱枕了，觉会睡不好吧。  
于是leedo决定违背帝国的法律，利用研究所的漏洞偷偷做了一个机器人leedo，在临死之前拜托助手李抒澔扫描自己的大脑，将自己所有的记忆转移到机器人leedo里去。机器人leedo除了是机器人以外，和真leedo没有任何区别。机器人leedo继续陪在xion身边。机器人leedo和xion过得很幸福。  
直到有一天，帝国在检查研究所资料时发现了漏洞，要将违法制造出的机器人销毁。机器人leedo感到恐慌，他把毫不知情的xion交给李抒澔，只说是出差。在最后的决战里，他杀掉了好多探员。因为违背准则，leedo的皮肤开始脱落，行动开始不听使唤。他又回到研究所，他要让xion逃出去，然后引爆炸弹。  
研究所内空无一人。李抒澔（也许）已经逃走了。他看到xion呆呆地站在那里，地上是一堆已经干了的血泊，一具探员的尸体。xion转过头来，漂亮的脸上出现了裂痕。leedo突然想起几年前，当xion在大学研究仿生学时，曾消失过一段时间。我爱你。他们小声说。  
一声巨响过后，研究所爆炸了。  
很多年后，在研究所废墟的地下室，人们发现了两个机器人依偎着靠在墙边，墙角开出了一朵小花。人造皮肤基本上全部没有了，依稀可以辨认出是前几年的通缉犯。人们对于这黑暗里的花朵感到惊讶和不解。机器人之间也会产生感情吗？  
是的，如您所见。


End file.
